Lost Time
by Histofan
Summary: When Lyon is summoned to the Order of Heroes and reunited with the Renais twins, he couldn't have been happier. He could use this miracle chance to make up for lost time and redeem himself, but it isn't long until a certain corrupted wyvern knight is summoned, and Lyon's new life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story and I'm pretty excited. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy!**

The world of heroes was a strange one, that much was certain. None of the renowned warriors summoned to this world had ever heard of such a place, where people from different times and countries long since passed are summoned in one, reunited to fight for the freedom of the future. Askr was unheard of to the newcomers, but if they managed to lift the dead and heal the sick, they were supported.

Eirika and Ephraim were included in the heroes who were able to see their loved ones, separated from life years ago, rise from the legendary weapon of their new leader, Kiran. It was more magical than any caster's spell or dragon's curse. Blue light erupted from the summoner's stone, only intensified by the weapon's presence, and finally faded away to reveal violet robes and matching hair.

The twins couldn't speak for a moment, allowing the light to fade entirely and for the figure to step away from the stone, ancient clothing swirling behind him and a mage's book tucked under his arm. With his free hand, he brushed back some unruly strands of periwinkle hair and looked around at the crowd surrounding him. Every time there was to be a summoning, every hero in the castle would gather with the curiosity of wondering who would be next. Who would come to this world next, either pulled from their home conflicts or from heaven itself.

This time, it seemed, it was Lyon.

He observed the faces around him with the friendly demeanor they had grown up knowing, seeming not in the least concerned of the strangers of Askr and far away dimensions. When his eyes landed on the Renais twins, his calmness switched to barely restrained excitement.

"Eirika? Ephraim?!"

"Lyon…" Ephraim was the first to step forward, easily escaping his sister's slacked grip on his arm. "Is that really you?"

Kiran looked on, hood over their head so that one could only make out the small smile of satisfaction on their face. "Welcome to Askr, Lyon. We are glad to have you."

By now, many of the onlookers began to make their way back to their work, either slightly disappointed by the summoning or just unfamiliar with Lyon, and uncaring to know more. It left the twins to rush to Lyon's side, embracing their friend who seemed clueless on the sheer miraculousness of the situation.

"My, Eirika are you crying? And Ephraim, since when were you so affectionate..?"

"Lyon," Eirika managed, wiping her eyes and containing herself enough to speak. "Do you not remember how you were the last time we were together?"

"If together is even the right way to put it," Ephraim interjected, "You were completely possessed, I'm not sure you even knew what was going on anymore. What is the last thing you remember?"

Lyon opened his mouth like he had the answer, but as his throat tightened with the effort to speak, all train of thought left him. He looked between his two concerned friends as he scrambled for the answer. "The last thing I remember… I believe I was- oh! We were fighting, the demon king was inside of me." His excitement at remembering something faded as his mind pieced together the probable solution. "You're here, and so am I, but we are not where we were when I was against you. The cleric," he turned his attention to the summoner tending to the stone behind them, "welcomed me as being in Askr, but I don't know where that is."

Eirika took Lyon's hand, "We were fighting, but that was a long time ago."

"We're still trying to figure this out ourselves, to be honest," Ephraim smiled to lighten the darkening mood, "but we'll try to tell you as much as we can."

And so, with Lyon between the twins, they made their way to the castle, leaving that miraculous stone and the summoner who made it possible.

"So, Askr is another world ahead of our time?" Lyon was against one of the windows in the castle, in the wing dedicated to others of their similar time. So far, he was able to learn that they were all from different worlds, summoned by the cleric- who wasn't really a cleric at all- in order to aid Askr in its time of need. This castle was dedicated to those summoned here, and belonged to the Order of Heroes, or Askr's army.

The cleric, known as the summoner, called upon legendary heroes from other worlds- Lyon's and the Renais twins' included- and gave them a place to stay in exchange for their service. People had been reunited with their long dead families and friends, meaning that Askr could summon people from one world who were either dead or alive, or summon from the same world but at different times within it.

All in all, it was magic unlike any he had ever studied during his time as a mage, before his infatuation with demons.

"That's right," Eirika sighed, "It's all rather confusing, and we aren't entirely sure what happens when our job is finished here, but why not enjoy this miracle while it lasts, right?"

"Indeed. There are festivals in this world, with tournaments and food and, oh Lyon, you'll love it here! You'll never have to worry about the problems of our world again."

"But Ephraim, what problems? I was possessed, and from your explanation of this world and reaction to my summoning, I died." He said it so calmly and factually that Eirika shivered. He made a not to be less blunt, "However our world was calm before that calamity. Surely once I was defeated, things returned to their peaceful ways?"

"We faced more adversaries that the demon king, I'm afraid," Ephraim sighed. "The council of Grado did not hesitate to follow your orders, and we were attacked by many."

"Sometimes I still see those wyverns," Eirika said, her voice shaken with sorrow, "There were many times where we nearly died. At one point we had to separate, and there was no telling if we would ever see eachother again.

Luckily we were able to defeat those who attacked us, but it left a trail of bloodshed. Our kingdoms were never as close as they had been, and those who lost their lives could not be returned." Ephraim went to comfort his sister, whose gaze had traveled to a far wall, making her appear completely lost in the memory of the past.

Lyon's heart ached for his friends. He had been the cause of all this, just because he couldn't sate his desire for knowledge and power. He wanted to be as respected and strong as his friends, but requesting the help of a demon made him everything he wanted in all the wrong ways.

A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he found that he had to ask. "I know it must be difficult to think about the past, but I must know what happened, in case when we are through here the effects of home will remain. Who else perished in this war?"

"All of Grado's generals died, expect for Duessel, who joined us in our cause with Glen's brother. You remember Cormag, right?"

Lyon is taken aback for a moment, but nods, "Yes, we were not well acquainted, but I remember. I recognize Glen the most, though. Is he here?"

"No," Eirika is quick to respond, snapping out of her trance. "None of the generals have been summoned here, and I hope none of them are! Besides, only true heroes are called to join the Order. That is why you were called, despite what happened. Your intentions were pure, I always believed that."

Lyon smiled to show his gratitude. Part of him felt undeserving, especially if his so-called pure intentions led to Grado's destruction in the end, and obvious pain upon Renais. But he would not argue against the affection he was offered.

"So, what were you doing before you were summoned? Did Renais recover?"

"Of course it did!" Ephraim stood proudly, "We rule over it together, Eirika and I."

"That's great. Together you say? But Ephraim, shouldn't yu be old enough to have a queen of your own? Unless, of course…" Lyon's eyes darted to a confused Eirika, to which Emprain's face turned scarlet red.

"It's not like that! It's just, argh!" He made his way to the door to escape Eirika's laughter and Lyon's half smile, "I'm going to go find Roy. We have training to do," and with that he was gone, the wooden door coming to a close behind him.

The two friends laughed at Ephraim's embarrassment, and Eirika stood as well, about to leave herself. "Oh Lyon, we missed you so much."

"And I'm sure I would have felt the same, if the time between when I last saw you didn't feel so small." Lyon turned his head out the window for a moment, watching knights practicing in the courtyard. Ephraim came into view below, waving at a red headed knight on a horse.

"That's Roy, from another world," Eirika explained. "They have become quite the pair, those two." The air hung heavy with unspoken words before she continued, "Lyon, many people have made friends with those they have never lived to see, or have departed long ago. I just want you to know that there are some people you did not live to see wreck havoc on Renais and the surrounding kingdoms."

"Do you mean to tell me that there are villains here, too? But you said only heroes-"

"Yes, but again, we're not entirely sure how this world works, and it's not like the summoner ever cared to call an assembly and explain. Part of me thinks even they do not know. The point is, there are some people who are here, or can appear any day, that are not allies. You must always be on your guard."

"Eirika, if anyone can be summoned here… What if I'm still dangerous?"

Eirika gave Lyon such a genuine smile that it felt like they were kids again, laughing in the fields outside the castle of Grado while they chased one another. "How could you be, if you are so happy to see us and understand this world?" With those as her last words, she made her way to the door to leave Lyon to process the onslaught of information.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Eyy thanks for continuing to read.**

The more time Lyon spent with the Order of Heroes, the more he could almost forget the apparent destruction of his homeworld, adopting this one as his life. Everywhere he looked, noble spirits trained and laughed together. Mages exchanged knowledge and spells, which Lyon was always excited to take part of (though he tried to stay clear of the darker mages, afraid of dabbling in shadow magic more than he already had).

The ruler of this world was apparently far away in battle, but his children and head commander met everyone with kindness and gratitude. Alphonse seemed like a wise prince, and would surely become an even better king, unlike Lyon had proven to be. His sister Shareena was also gifted, although maybe a bit too trusting. She reminded him of Eirika.

Day after day, he caught up with the Renais twins. They went on patrols together, dined together, and spelt in the same wing of the castle, so they were never far apart. Lyon would do everything to make sure that never apart again. He slept with peaceful dreams and observed the castle and its inhabitants with a clear mind, something he had not experienced in years with the declining state of Grado. The dreadful visions of devastating earthquakes and his dying father had left him, and he felt young and free once more.

It was not until weeks later that it changed.

It was a soggy morning, with grey clouds threatening to spill rain looming overhead, and a slightly chill breeze sweeping the area. Lyon had been in the courtyard with Ephraim and Roy when trumpets sounded on the castle walls. Heroes from every corner looked to the sky and slipped out into the open, making their way to the main gates.

Ephraim and Roy stood to, and Lyon moved to follow them. "What is happening?"

"Oh, that's right. This is your first summoning, right Lyon?" Roy seemed excited, a bright smile across his face, easing Lyon a bit.

"You mean another hero is going to appear, like I did?" Ephraim nodded, and soon they were out the main gates and facing the giant stone that stood proudly outside. The summoner from before, still in their long concealing cloak, stood in front of it with their strange glowing weapon. Alphonse and Shareena were to either side of them, and Commander Anna kept watch behind them. Her hand hovered over her sword, and Lyon couldn't help but remember what Eirika had told him when he first arrived. Maybe a hero won't appear, but a villain.

Despite the graveness that had clung to Eirika's words that day, Lyon had a hard time believing anyone truly malicious could appear. Even the darker mages and warriors that lived in the castle kept to themselves, and everyone seemed to fight for the same cause in this realm. Truly, it seemed like a paradise, and nothing could break such a strong feeling.

Lyon's thoughts blanked for a moment as a near blinding light erupted from the stone. A few members of the surrounding crowd stepped back, bringing their hands to shield their eyes, but Lyon couldn't bring himself to look away.

A shape started to form in front of the stone, still enveloped in white light, but the outline was there. It looked like a person at first, but grew and morphed until even the summoner had to back away for some space. When the legendary weapon stopped its glow, the stone began to calm as well, and Lyon could begin to make out the figure that had appeared. Giant wings and a long body too big to be a horse made Lyon guess it was a wyvern, but it looked unlike the ones already in the castle.

The light faded fast, and Lyon's blinked a few times to readjust to the darkened lighting. Strangely enough, when the warrior was plain in sight, the first thing Lyon noticed was his lance, long and strangely colored in purple, with a deadly spiked blade on the end. It was unmistakably Duessel's cursed lance, the one he had warned Lyon as a child never to touch, and had told him the dreary tales of its origin and how it should be used.

'Only when the world is ruled by madness can it be wielded,' he would say as Lyon looked at it in its case with admiring eyes. Only now he saw it as a grown man, in the hands of this wyvern soldier that looked nothing like Duessel.

The summoner did not seem concerned, and instead smiled under that cloak as they observed the man they had summoned. "Welcome to Askr, and the Order of Heroes." While Lyon was not the closest onlooker, even he could see the how the soldier's eyes darted from the summoner to the people in the dwindling crowd, even looking beyond at those who, not acquainted with the newcomer, began leaving the scene. He looked like a predator, assessing them all as if they were defenseless worms.

"I know this man," Lyon whispered to Ephraim, though he didn't know if the other heard him or not. "He's from Grado, that much I know but-" a strong hand on his shoulder made his gaze shoot to Ephraim, who began pulling from the crowd, Lyon in tow.

"We have to find Eirika."

Lyon was silent, knowing that determined look in Ephraim's eyes as memories of their fight flashed through him. Roy was unfamiliar though, and he reached out for his friend to keep him from retreating, "Ephraim wait, where are you going?"

His voice rang out a bit too loudly, and the newcomer's eyes snapped to their direction. Lyon's heart skipped a beat as he jumped from his dragon in one movement and stomped over to where they stood. The summoner and Askr's nobles stood still, as if this was all part of some elaborate scheme.

"Do my ears deceive me, or did I hear someone call out for the Lord of Renais?" His voice had a sinister ring to it, scratchy and intimidating. He dragged the tip of his blade in the dirt, making it slice through the soil with a grinding noise. Ephraim had stood still in his tracks, but did not face the stranger. Lyon stood still too, not wanting to attract attention as the purple armored man strained to look over people's heads.

Roy stepped in front of him, "Before we give out any of our names, why don't you give yours first?" He didn't sound mean, or kind for that matter, only stern to get the message across.

The familiar man smiled, showing his teeth and making him even more grandiose. "I am Valter, one of Grado's six generals." The missing pieces clicked together in Lyon's mind, and suddenly he remembered the soldier about his age in the imperial three, fired for reasons his father had not spoken of, and he never bothered to find out, as he was driven in his studies at the time. The flowing blue grey hair and piercing gaze made Lyon wonder how he had ever forgotten him, and why he hadn't left a larger impression.

"You're a fiery one I see," Valter sneered at Roy, but pushed him out of the way with the edge of his lance, "However you don't look like much fun. You're too young, and arrogant. Your friend behind you though," he lifted his head to look at Ephraim's back with an almost euphoric expression, "he looks like a blast."

Ephraim whipped his head around, letting go of Lyon's shoulder in favor of his own lance. Before Lyon could even figure out what he was doing, he was standing in a fighting position, his blade pointed at Valter's neck.

"That's enough!" Commander Anna stomped over with her blade drawn and her other hand on her hip in a superior look. "I don't know what's going on here, but don't tell me this is going to become the norm around here." She pushed herself in between them, looking to Ephraim, "Go back to the castle and go about your business, we don't have time to start conflicts with our own soldiers." Ephraim looked like he was going to explode, but Roy was quick to ease his lance away and lead his friend to the castle. Lyon was about to follow, knowing that if Eirika had not stepped forward by now, she was surely still in the castle, however he was stopped by Anna.

"You seem like a level-headed man, and you said you were from Grado, right?" a feeble nod made her point to Valter, who observed the whole exchange with an interested gleam in his eyes. "Why don't you show this guy around and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Meanwhile we'll find a squadron for you to join," she said the last bit at Valter, and with a confident stride, rejoined Alphonse and Shareena, who both were talking to the summoner with concerned looks.

"So, you're here too your highness?" Lyon met Valter's dark eyes and suppressed the urge to shrink back from his intense stare. He knew it was unlikely that anyone else he knew to be present in this world recognized Valter, and Ephraim and Eirika obviously were not comfortable around him. Commander Anna had been smart in choosing him to explain the situation, he had power in the world they were from, and he wouldn't have quarrels of the past.

Lyon straightened his back and nodded, "Yes that's right. I remember you to have been part of the Imperial Three at some point, though I am unsure of the conditions that changed on." He tried to sound formal, though he was sure Valter didn't care either way. His smile faded to a growl as he stepped closer to Lyon.

"Well then let me inform you, my lord, that the decision to demote me was a foolish choice on your father's part, and it doesn't concern you in any way," he spat Lyon's title in a mocking way, but Lyon saw no point in reprimanding him. Instead, he gestured to the servants leading Valter's wyvern away,

"We have special quarterings for animals here. Your wyvern will be kept with the others in the castle stables." He turned to the direction of the wooden doors, "Come, there is much to explain."

Surprisingly, Valter let Lyon lead him towards the castle and throughout its many halls, explaining the use of every wing and room. Throughout the whole tour, he said nothing, only glancing at the places Lyon pointed out to him with little interest. "Everyone here is from another world," Lyon explained when they climbed the stairs to the castle's lodgings. "Kiran is the summoner, and possesses the power to bring anyone here from any time or place. It truly is a miracle."

"There has to be a catch though," he scoffed. "Why are we all here?"

"The nobles from this world, Alphonse and Shareena, will explain in time. It's not my place to recount their story." It was silent for a while, and Lyon almost felt bad for not being able to give more answers. After all, he had been quite confused o his first day. "I'm sure they'll explain soon though."

"As long as there's a chance to sate my bloodlust, it doesn't matter to me." Nevermind, his sympathy flew from his mind and he was back to his robotic manner of showing Valter around the castle.

"Each area upstairs is for a certain realm. The hall we are in now is for people from our world."

"So everyone lives here too? This sounds more like a confinement zone than a base, with everyone from far away places squished together under one stone roof." His statement was dreary but the malicious smile only grew, "Do they even have a prison here? There has to be prisoners if everyone is training for what looks like battle."

"I'm not sure the Askrians have a prison. They are very kind to their adversaries," Lyon tried to push the word 'kind.' Valter laughed, and his hearty boom echoed around the stone walls. For some reason, it made Lyon stop in his tracks and look over his shoulder at Valter for the first time since they left the summoning area.

When laughing, he didn't look as sinister for whatever reason. His unruly hair bounced around his shaking shoulders, the dark locks contrasting against his ghostly pale skin. "No wonder they need so many people to fight for them! They'll never win a war by playing nice."

"The first day I was here, I was so confused. All I saw were people being happy, and going about studying their trade and training with long lost friends. I felt happiness here, but right from the beginning you assume this world is locked in warfare."

"It's really obvious. I mean, decently wealthy looking people reviving people like me, and others from worlds that are apparently long since gone from time itself? There has to be a grave reason, or else why go through all the trouble? Look around- so many soldiers to feed and supply must be a handful, and it doesn't look like they'll stop recruiting anytime soon."

Lyon was surprised. With how bored Valter had seemed, he didn't think he had actually been paying attention to the people and surroundings, but it seemed like he had managed to pick up a lot. As needlessly cruel as he looked, he must be intelligent.

"Yes, well, as I said before, they will explain it in time."

When they made it to the hall of rooms, Lyon thought it wise to avoid the end of the hall where Eirika and Ephraim's room was. Instead, he moved against the wall so Valter could get a look around, keeping it vague. "This is where your room will be, though I'm not sure which one it is yet."

"What happens when they run out of space?" Valter looked at him with a seductive look, and even though Lyon knew he was only trying to intimidate him, he still felt a nervous tickle shoot up his spine.

"I-I'm not sure. I know some heroes already share lodgings…"

"What about the twin brats?"

"Who?"

"The blue-headed twins from Renais, do they share?" He smirked, already knowing the answer, and Lyon blushed from the suggestion. Valter laughed again at Lyon's reaction, that same loud giggle bouncing off the walls as he slapped Lyon's shoulder with a gloved hand, "From the look on your face, I already know the answer."

"It's not like that. They've been through so much, they only want to make sure they stay together no matter what." Lyon's eyes trailed away to the floor, knowing that their apprehension was due to his recklessness. Ephraim had mentioned that all the generals save for Duessel had died, so that included Valter. He could only imagine what someone like him could have done.

That gloved hand waved in front of his eyes, snapping Lyon back to the present. "What, did I offend your highness?" his snickering made Lyon quick to protest.

"You obviously wouldn't understand. It's not like that." Valter didn't seem to care much though, as he turned around and started down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Finding someone who can tell me who I was called to kill. Don't worry though, I'll see you around, 'Demon King.'"

Lyon hated Valter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Forgot the disclaimer. I obviously don't own Fire Emblem, because anyone writing something like this should be kept far away from the rights. I do however own this fan fiction and the title image.**

 **BANANA: Thank you so much for your comment, it made my day :)**

Eirika and Ephraim were not at the 'Sacred Stones' dining hall that night, but it was probably for the best. Valter was seated next to him, attacking the food in front of him like he hadn't eaten in days, not that Lyon blamed him. He had been that way on his first night as well, as if his body felt the rift in time since he had died. It was strange, and Lyon would rather not question it.

Lyon assumed Valter found his answers, because later that day he had caught him in the halls while he searched for the Renais twins. They hadn't been in their room, and Lyon was hoping to find them in the courtyard with Roy when Valter stopped him in his tracks and insisted he follow him.

All in all, Lyon wanted to believe that maybe Valter was following him around because somewhere inside, he was nervous. Lyon had been reunited with Eirika and Ephraim when he arrived, so he had no reason to feel alone in this new and strange world, but Valter seemed to lack any allies, or at least, anyone that was here. Which led Lyon to speak up over the crowd at the man in question,

"Have you found anyone you recognize? You know, there's a list of heroes who have been summoned here."

Mouth still full, he replied, "I won't bother, no one I can think of that would be worth chatting with." Lyon would have pushed further, but the grand doors to the hall swung open at that moment, and Kiran walked through with Alphonse and Shareena by her sides. The commander entered as well, her elegant blade from that morning replaced by her hefty axe that she carried over her shoulder. It added to her intimidation factor, but it couldn't have been comfortable.

When everyone was reasonably settled, Kiran addressed the crowd. "Alright everyone, so I've been thinking about the squadrons for a while now, and I think I found the best way to group you guys up" Lyon couldn't help but frown at Kiran's language. Where they were from, he had no idea. "Basically, I'm going to assess each and every one of you in a short demonstration of your skill. Consider it any regular day in the training arena, except Anna, Alphonse, Shareena and I will be watching your every move… No pressure."

Whispers rippled around the table, as some smiled at their friends with confidence while others looked like flustered knaves shrinking from their masters. Kiran tapped a spoon against the glass in front of her to regain attention. "I'm going to test you in groups based on where you came from. We're going to knock all of this tomorrow, so be ready."

Kiran must have true dedication to spend an entire day testing around two-hundred soldiers individually, and it was truly admirable if not a bit creepy. A smile spread over the summoner's face, "This group will be one of the first to be tested, since we're doing this in chronological order. Don't be late, and now I'm off to inform the rest of us." With a wave, they left through the opposite door of which they entered, followed by the rest of the Askran nobles. Shareena smiled and waved as well, breaking the formal image they carried themselves with.

"Tests, tests, tests! It really is no wonder these imbeciles are losing a war. Organization is one thing, but this is ridiculous." Valter said aloud to no one in particular, but Lyon assumed it was mostly directed at him, since everyone else seemed to be pointedly avoiding him.

Since there were so many soldiers in the castle, this dining hall was exclusive to their wing, deemed 'Sacred Stones' by Kiran. Lyon was unsure of why the summoner chose that name rather than a place or continent, but it was at least consistent with something from their world. Everyone here knew or at least recognized everyone else, so Valter's apparent sour reputation could explain the hostile environment he was met with. The funny thing was, after Commander Anna made Lyon show Valter around, and after the knight took to following him around the castle all day, he felt like it was his responsibility to be the hospitable one, and that he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I think Kiran is only trying to play it safe. If they really are from another world, then they can't be entirely familiar with the enemy, or us for that matter. It's a way to get acquainted with the army, and to bind us together accordingly for the best general layout against Embla."

Valter gave him a deadpanned look, unimpressed with Lyon's rationalizing. Honestly, Lyon was beginning to think that the only thing that could interest him was-

"So, where are the twins at?" He looked around even though it must have been obvious by now that they were absent from dinner. "Did I scare them away? What a shame."

"Eirika and Ephraim would never let themselves be defeated by you. They were most likely tired, or perhaps already heard of the assessments tomorrow and have retired for the night to preserve their strength."

"Yes, that must be it," Valter laughed in a sarcastic tone. Lyon seethed with hidden resentment. How dare Valter criticize the people he terrorized? He had no idea what the twins had been through, and he had only added to their troubles. It was because of him that Ephraim truly drew his lance that morning for the first time since the war. It was because of him that Eirika had retreated into the corridors of the castle, and neither Lyon or her friends could find her all day.

"My father was a great leader. He made sure to select honorable knights as the Imperial three and the generals just below them. I don't remember him ever having interest in people who act like you are you, really? Why do you feel the need to be so, so…"

"Monstrous? Malicious? Perhaps vile, cruel, disgusting, arrogant, or a murderer if you want to be nice? I've heard them all, from my superiors to my comrades in arms, and most importantly, from the dying breath of my victims." Obsidian eyes bore into Lyon's soul, and he swore his voice dropped in tone to sound even more fiendish, "Nothing you could ever say to me could faze me."

Lyon held his stare, looking into those determined eyes. They were so dark, but Lyon could still almost see his reflection in them. He couldn't help but think that, if anyone else had said what the Moonstone General just did, they would have sounded heroic and confident‒ admirable. Valter just sounded evil, and Lyon was fascinated by how he could warp those words to hold such darkness.

Finally, the purple haired mage stood from his chair, "I'm retiring for the night. We have a big day tomorrow." He addressed the rest of the table, earning some goodbyes and goodnights in return. Valter was silent, having looked down at his plate when Lyon broke eye contact.

The halls were dark by now, dimly lit by the occasional torch. Lyon relied on his touch and muscle memory to navigate them, always keeping his fingers just against the stone so he knew when the corners turned. The lodging halls were better lit, and he was able to find the right door to his room. His palm just made contact with the door when another creaked open further down the hall. Greenish blue hair and a swirling cape made him freeze.

"Ephraim?" He whispered, scared to wake anyone who may be asleep. The figure met his eyes, and he knew it to be him.

"I see you're finally alone," Ephraim approached him, and in the silence Lyon could hear every scrape of the plates of armor and folds of his cape fabric in the movement. It made Ephraim more warrior-esque, and somehow intimidating.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come find you or Eirika. I tried, after doing what the commander asked of me, but Valter was quick to find me again. I didn't want to run into either of you with him breathing over my shoulder."

"Eirika was so shocked when I told her, she refused to step outside in fear of seeing him. What's strange is that she was so brave when we fought him and the others, but now that it's all over, she's afraid. I try to assure her that we made it before, so if he tries anything, we would prevail all the same and with the help of the Order… She must know that he wouldn't be able to try anything in front of everyone, and that she could hold her own against him and still, she's scared."

Lyon's eyes darted from Ephraim's defeated face to the carpet running along the stone floor, fishing for something reassuring to say. "I think a lot of people believe that survival can only make you braver and immune, but I believe that is not the case for everyone. Some people remember the pain more vividly, and even though they have been through darker times, they fear reliving the same experience." He looked back into Ephraim's eyes, more confident in his speech. "Eirika just needs time, and she will get it once we are grouped in squadrons and stationed far away from Valter. Kiran is wise enough not to assign him to the same troop as her."

"Maybe you're right. I won't try to pressure her, and tomorrow I'll be nothing but supportive."

"You heard of the placement assessments?" Ephraim nodded. Lyon rubbed the back of his neck with his hand in nervousness, "I'm a bit nervous to show the full extent of my magic. After what happened, my own power scares me a bit."

"It won't be the same. This is your own magic, that you learned when we were growing up, and that you would amaze us in the gardens with when you learned a new spell. If you think of it like that, then you should be proud to show it off. Eirika and I will be rooting for you," his usual heroic smile returned to his features, and Lyon couldn't help but feel relieved.

He couldn't let anything ruin his newfound relationship with Ephraim and Eirika. As long as they were happy, there was always a chance at maintaining their new life.

"Thanks, I'll be watching you and Eirika as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi**

The blue headed warrior's lance soared through the air time and time again, hitting every target on spot no matter the size. Ephraim tried to move quickly, not wanting to take time he wouldn't have in a real battle. Again and again, he grasped at the spare lances strapped to his back and sent each one flying through the training dummies' hearts.

Kiran watched, an impressed gleam in their half hidden expression. They sat at a distance, but had a clear view of the entire courtyard. Their Askran friends sat on the sides, watching with equal amazement.

Sweat rolled off of Ephraim's face. One more lance to go. He nimbly drew it from the satchel and turned his back to the target, his hair whipping in his eyes as he did. The onlookers seemed to hold their breaths as the prince took a breath, angled his right foot to the side, and with a swift turn-

He hit the dummy's shoulder, and the lance embedded itself in an awkward angle.

Kiran stood and clapped, along with a few others, but Ephraim released his held breath in a disappointed sigh. He remembered to wave to the summoner and Askran royals before gathering the lances and stepping to the stone sides of the courtyard.

Lyon and Eirika rushed to greet him, "Ephraim, that was amazing! I didn't know you were practicing long ranged attacks."

"Roy thought it would help me stand out more. I'm only upset that I didn't make the last one."

Lyon brushed his friend's shoulder in jest, "I don't think dislocating its shoulder and almost taking the arm off counts as a miss." It made Ephraim smile. Even Lyon couldn't help but laugh a bit at himself, realizing how different this was compared to how things had been before the war. He would have been so jealous of Ephraim's talents, but now, all he could feel was happiness for his friend.

It was still morning, so the sun was not too harsh. Morning dew still speckled the court's grass, and the chirping of birds could be heard when the surrounding noises died down. The sky's watercolor painting of blue and pink gave it a violet hue, ironically reminding Lyon of someone besides himself that wore purple.

He had not seen Valter since last night, and as the trials passed on, he wondered if he would even show. What else he could be doing, Lyon didn't know. Maybe it was for the best, as Ephraim just finished and Eirika had been a bit before him, so at least they wouldn't risk catching him in the stands, watching them like they were prey.

"Is Lyon here?" Kiran called into the people waiting on the courtyard borders. The twins excitedly ushered him forward and gave him encouraging smiles. With a weary smile of his own, Lyon made his way to the center. He nearly bowed to Kiran, but they quickly motioned him to straighten up. "Prince of Grado, there's no need to be bowing to me. I'm not royalty, or even a noble for that matter. Just a tactician, for now."

Again with the formalities he did nothing to earn. Nonetheless, Lyon nodded his head instead and produced his spell book from the satchel around his shoulder. His fingers grazed the cover, worn and stained through his experiments back in the day. He may have been dead for years, but he himself felt like he had used this book mere days ago, and he could already feel the magic energy pulsing in his palms with anticipation.

With a deep breath, he opened it to a bookmarked page. His own scribbled notes overlapped the original ancient text, but he could read it without hesitation. He muttered the incarnations under his breath, outstretched his hand, and closed his eyes.

Almost instantly, the power pulsed through his hand and swirled around him in captivating purple spirals. Lyon didn't dare open his eyes though, for fear of seeing his own demons in the magic he produced. Kiran however, leaned forward in their seat to observe the wondrous array of sparkling magic. Lyon continued sending the waves higher and higher, until they tangled themselves over his head to accumulate into an ever-growing sphere.

The hushed awes and gasps around him gave Lyon a bit of confidence, and he subconsciously increased the emissions. His chanting was faster, the pages of the book flipping hastily to keep up. He knew he had summoned enough power by now to obliterate the training dummy behind him, but the rush of euphoria he was getting from this was too good to stop just yet. The sphere grew larger and larger, and the amazement of the crowd began to turn.

"What's he doing?" Eirika whispered to Ephraim with a frown. Her brother felt something was wrong too, but he didn't want to interrupt or get in the way of Lyon's focus. He had faith that he knew what he was doing.

Lyon's lips turned into a smile, and his eyes flew open in his excitement. His own magic swirled around him to the point that he could barely see outside of it. It would have been beautiful, if only the pair of glowing white, blank eyes weren't staring at him in the magical swirls.

 _Hello, Prince Lyon._ That voice, that echoing sinister voice, froze the warm feeling of happiness in Lyon's stomach in an instant. His eyes widened so he thought they would explode from his head, and all the nerves in his body screamed to stop this and get out **now**. When he tried to lower his hand, all he could do was twitch his pinky.

 _You didn't think I just left you, did you?_ This was all wrong. Fomortiis was supposed to have died with him. He didn't understand, but his brain wouldn't let him think it through. Sheer panic filled his head and adrenaline he couldn't act upon was coursing through his limbs. He could picture himself being possessed fully again, going berserk, attacking Ephraim and destroying Eirika. He had to run, stop the energy flowing through him and never ever again-

A scream pierced through his thoughts, and not a moment later the ground flew out from underneath him, a crushing weight on his chest and the sound of an explosion shaking the earth behind him.

Eirika watched on with her brother as Lyon flipped open the book she recognized from years ago and began murmuring under his breath. When they were children and Lyon was still learning, he would always show her the newest tricks and spells he acquired. She could picture him now, barely taller than her, fumbling through the oversized book and reading the ancient language with a shaky tongue.

This time was notably different, as he found his page without hesitation and struck the pose most all mages used, hand extended outwards and the book held open in the other. His magic seemed to seep out of the ground and through his bare hand, coming together in the air and swirling around its creator. It was a brilliant violet hue, matching his hair and robes perfectly. It was so him, and Eirika was excited that he owed his own power again. No more was the demon king influencing his magic and taking over his mind, and now he was free to create and live.

Her joy carried on into curiosity as the magic kept coming. A sphere of purple had formed above his head, and she waited for him to fling it at the training dummies behind him at any moment, but it just kept growing and sparking. She thought she could see a smile spread across his features, but the swirling power began to envelope him in a private barrier.

Ephraim leaned his weight forward, as if getting a few centimeters closer would let him see the answer. "Is he going to take them all out at once?" Eirika didn't answer, not knowing herself but not wanting to say it. When a streak of black came from Lyon's hand and tainted the perriwinkle swirls a darker shade, she tried to tell herself it was only a different spell Lyon was adding to it, and nothing more.

He knew what he was doing. He was free now.

The sphere was growing, nearly blotting out the morning sun. People began to clear the way, as while the courtyard was of a considerable size, this was starting to look dubious. Eirika flicked her eyes towards Kiran, but they didn't seem concerned either. It was like they knew all the answers, and could read Lyon's mind like an open book from where they sat.

Eirika was not as gifted, and the magic in front of her was getting blacker by the minute. The swirling torrent of magic around Lyon began to add itself to the monstrous cluster above. She could see him frozen in place, but his eyes were wide open and his mouth hung slack in shock like he was looking at a dead body. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't decide what to do. Should she run to him? Call him from here? It could be dangerous, he may not hear her…

The ball was pulsing, and Ephraim maneuvered around the castle pillars, ready to run out in the field. Eirika managed to grab hold of his cape before he could. "Wait, he's not himself!"

"I can see that, that's why I have to snap him out of it!"  
"You don't know if that will work, and you are not fully equipped to fight. Neither am I- we only have our training equipment!"

In their arguing they failed to see the sphere splitting into beams of light, exploding into a separation of shooting stars heading towards the ground. Ephraim only had time to turn away from his sister and see Lyon, one minute standing amidst the magic rain and the next on the ground in a tangled heap of robes and hair.

Smoke and dust clouded around the courtyard, blocking most of the area from Lyon's view. He was lying on his back, facing the clouded sky and breathing in particles of dirt. He heaved a cough, struggling under the unknown weight on his torso. He didn't think to check what it was, as his ears were ringing and one thought ran through his mind.

The demon king was still inside of him. Fomortiis was alive, resurrected alongside him.

He wanted to scream, wanted to cry out for help in the terror of reliving the war and chaos he instigated years ago, but his throat was stuck and his lungs wouldn't support the endeavor. So whether it was self preservation or the shock, Lyon changed the subject in his mind and instead focused on the weight being lifted off of him, and a familiar set of charcoal eyes appearing mere inches from his own.

"Well, well, looks like the innocent Prince of Grado still has a dark side. Might want to avoid killing yourself next time, though." Valter's scratchy voice brought Lyon back to the real world, replacing the ring in his ears and motivating him to sit up.

The smoke was fading fast, and it was obvious that the field was a total mess. Large craters littered the area, smashed dummies filling their holes. Lyon couldn't help but notice the larger one where he had stood seconds ago.

"Valter, wha-"

The sharp sound of clapping echoed off the court's walls, and Lyon looked up to see Kiran standing in front of their chair. "Very impressive! I think I'll be placing you on a high ranking squadron, Lyon."

"W-wait, with all due respect-"

"Alright, we don't have all day. Valter since you're already up here, you're next."

This was too much too fast. Lyon wondered if Kiran was crazy, or just didn't understand what was going on, because it had to be something along those lines for them to act so nonchalant about the ordeal. Lyon could have easily injured someone or worse by losing control as he had. He almost did it to himself, if Valter hadn't pushed him out of the way.

And then there was that. The fact that Valter came out of nowhere like a heroic knight and saved Lyon from his own outburst. He turned his head to find that Valter was already on his feet, brushing the dirt off his armor. That completely uninterested look Lyon had grown accustomed to was on his face, but he was still staring at him. Lyon scrambled to his feet clumsily, legs shaking after everything his body had been through.

"T-thank you."

Valter huffed through his nose and waved his hand at him to go away. Lyon figured he didn't like all the sentiment, especially with people watching, which made him wonder even stronger why he even bothered saving him in the first place. Nonetheless, he messily bowed to Kiran, forgetting their earlier talk about his title, and shuffled off the field to where Eirika and Ephraim were standing, staring at him like he was a ghost.

"Lyon, are you alright?" Eirika was the first to snap out of it, patting his shoulders as if checking for wounds. Ephraim just kept looking at him, a blank stare in his eyes.

"I-I…" He didn't know what to say for a moment. How could he look Eirika in the eye and tell her that he was still a monster? He didn't want to hear it come out of his mouth, not for anyone to hear and not for him to realize that it was happening. He wanted to think he imagined it, that maybe it was only a side effect to using magic again.

It couldn't have been Fomortiis. He had only been nervous, and lost a bit of control.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken that's all," his voice was quiet and lame, but Eirika seemed to know better than to press on. Ephraim was still watching him. " should ask if you're ok. You're staring at me like I'm a demon." Lyon almost winced at his own words.

Ephraim realized how intense he must have looked, because he blinked and the color returned to his face, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around what just happened. Your magic, Kiran's reaction, Valter…" He said his name with complete disgust. "He had no reason to do what he did, and that worries me. He's a dangerous man, and if he has some kind of agenda that involves you, well it's not good. Especially when you're having trouble controlling your own magic."

"Ephraim!" Eirika scolded him, but Lyon waved her off.

"You're right. I didn't know him well in life, but here, it hasn't taken me long to get a feeling for his character. I am confused on his actions as well."

By now he had turned to watch Valter obliterating the training dummies. He swore he could hear him complaining about the lack of blood and real flesh somewhere in the massacre of fabric and straw stuffing. He didn't have much time to think on it though, because as soon as he was finished with every dummy on the field, he turned to Kiran and with expert aim, threw the lance straight at them.

Kiran flinched slightly, but as soon as it started, it was over. The lance was embedded into the wooden back of her chair, right where the top of her head had been.

Valter had a sly smile on his face, and Lyon thought he would be reprimanded, but soon Kiran was jumping from her chair and clapping excitedly, "Amazing! Absolutely awesome!" They turned to pluck the lance from the chair and bring it to Valter, not even noticing that he had brought a real weapon rather than the standard training ones they were all using.

While Lyon watched the exchange, he told himself two things; one, there was something wrong with his magic. Two, there would be a lot more things wrong if he continued to stay in contact with the devilishly smiling Moonstone warrior in front of him.


End file.
